All we are
by DefinedGravity
Summary: Tony's life in one-shots. this is NOT tiva, and it's actually pretty sad.


First of all, thank you for reading.

I tried to give you Tony's life in one-shots. it's not that good, but my sister was wildly enthousiast, so I decided to post it here. please let me know what you think!

It starts kind of cheesy, but after a while that isn't the case anymore. It start with Tiva and ends with Tony/Jeanne. you'll see it when you read it.

**please review.**

**disclaimer: i don't own NCIS,**

please note that english is not my first language, so if i make mistakes, please forgive me.

enjoy reading.

* * *

**Christmas-eve-day.**

Happy and cheerful Christmas songs were blaring through NCIS. The secret Santa presents were lying under a big Christmas tree in the middle of the bullpen. There was mistletoe hanging in the opening of the doors. All the NCIS personnel was more cheerful than usual.

Gibbs' team had just closed one of their last case before they went on a holiday. Only a day before Christmas and a week before new year they were laughingly hanging out in their part of the bullpen. Gibbs had brought champagne for the occasion and they were all toasting on different things.

"that the next year may be even better as the last." McGee said, clinging his glass to the ones of his teammates.

"that peace may be a part in all of our lives." Ducky filled in, also toasting to his teammates.

"to us. That we all will be together." Abby cheerfully added.

"I toast on love and hope and Christmas." Tony said, smilingly looking each of his teammates in the eyes as he toasted, claiming it would mean bad luck if he didn't.

"I would like to make a toast on the fact that I don't want to do an autopsy on any one of you. That you may all be healthy." Jimmy palmer said, raising his glass in the air, the others all following his example.

"that all your wishes may come true." Gibbs finally added, after which they all drank their glasses.

***

The rest of the afternoon was mostly an afternoon of pleasure. They all ran around the office, sharing their wishes for the next year.

On a certain moment, Tony and Ziva were facing each other on each sides of a door. They crossed each other right under the mistletoe and both froze as they figured that out. Ziva nodded, while she figured out what she should do and Tony followed her example.

"We're standing under the mistletoe." Ziva whispered, "why don't you kiss me?"

"It's a Christmas tradition, you don't celebrate Christmas. " He softly said.

"But you do." She softly said, standing on the tips of her toes, her eyes bringing on the same line as his and softly pulling him into a kiss which Tony of course gladly responded.

"a kiss on the cheek would have been just fine." Tony's voice barely able to hear.

"perhaps I don't share that opinion." Ziva softly said, pulling Tony into a kiss again.

After kissing, and by that blocking the door for about a minute of five. McGee suddenly interrupted. "uhm, guys, I'm very glad for you and all. But you're kind of blocking the door."

Ziva and Tony busted out in laughing, but went apart kind of nervous and feeling awkward.

"Can't really say I'm surprised." McGee said.

A few minutes later, Ziva and Tony were both standing in the elevator.

"So, what exactly did you mean by that kiss?" Tony carefully asked.

"I meant that I sort of, kind of like you a lot more than I had originally planned." Ziva whispered softly, putting her arms around Tony's neck and kissing him again. this time much more passionately than before. Tony hit the stop button as he softly pushed Ziva against the wall of the elevator.

***

**Exactly one year later.**

"Marry me, Ziva David." Tony asked pulling out a ring out of his pocket.. He and Ziva were dating for a year now and he thought it was about time they got a step further. "are you serious, Tony?" Ziva smiled as she whispered that. "I have never been more serious in my entire life."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Ziva hugged him as she gave him a quick kiss. "So, are you going to give me the ring, or what?"

Tony carefully slipped the ring on her finger. "I guess you're bound to me now." He joked.

"It's beautiful Tony. Let's go tell everyone." Ziva said.

"It's Christmas-eve, Ziva. Let's celebrate and wait a while. Just until after the holidays. This is our moment." He said and lifted Ziva up and carried her to the bedroom.

***

**The next morning.**

"Good morning." Tony cheerfully said as he kissed Ziva awake.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." Ziva kissed her husband-to-be. "So, I have a little present for you." Tony said, pulling a present from under the little Christmas tree.

"Thank you, Tony. It's very thoughtful of you." She said, inspecting the knife she had just packed out.

"Just, please make sure you don't turn into a bridezilla." He said.

***

**Two months after the wedding.**

"What do you think of this one?" Tony asked, looking around in the empty apartment. It was already the 5th apartment they had looked at this week. They were tired of Tony's apartment and wanted to buy a new apartment, something that was from them both.

"I thinks it's a bit too small." She carefully said. "What do you mean too small, Ziva? It has a big kitchen, a nice bedroom a beautiful view. I don't know what you're looking for." Tony said, a bit mad.

"it has one bedroom short." She said. "but one bedroom is enough, Ziva, we haven't even talked about children." Tony said, suddenly realizing something. "you don't mean? No, no, no, that can't be. You're serious about this, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I'm pregnant, Tony. I know it isn't what we planned, and we haven't talked about it. And perhaps we're not ready, but I am. And there's not really a way back."

"When did you find out?" Tony asked.

"yesterday." They both hung against the wall, "it's amazing, ziva. It really is. We just have to look another kind of apartment." Tony leaned in to kiss her and touched her still not existing belly. "how far along are you?"

"I'm guessing a month, I haven't seen a doctor yet."

***

**8 months later.**

_Hi,_

_ Ella here, when I told my parents I wanted a godfather who wasn't only honest and kind, but also brave, handsome and loyal, they just laughed. But now I actually think I've found him. Will you be my godfather, McGee? Me and my parents would really love that. Big Kiss from Ella._

McGee suddenly got a big smile on his face when he looked at the text Tony had sent him. He had just left the hospital an hour ago, to congratulate Ziva and Tony whit their new-born baby. He had no idea they would ask him to be godfather. He had expected them to ask Gibbs or Ducky. But not him. He smilingly typed a response.

_Dear Ella,_

_ I would be very honored, tell your mum and dad they're the greatest. I'll see you tonight. Kiss._

That night he walked through the hospital whit a giant teddy bear in one arm, and Abby hanging at the other. "I'm so proud of you, McGee. That was really nice of Tony and Ziva."

"She's beautiful, Tony." Ziva looked at Tony, who was holding Ella in his arms. He smiled lovingly at Ziva, "What had you expected, she's a daughter of you." Suddenly McGee came walking through the door. "look Ella, there's your godfather." Tony whispered at his daughter and then looked at McGee, "Congratulations, McGee. You want to hold her?" Tony asked. "uhm, yeah, sure." McGee said, he put the bear on the ground and took Ella over from Tony, who walked to Ziva and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Both looking at McGee who was softly whispering to their daughter.

***

**2 years later.**

"is she sleeping?" Tony asked at Ziva. "Yes, she is." She answered. Things weren't quit working between the two of them lately. They had different opinions on every single subjects. The only real reason they hadn't broken up yet was their 2 year old daughter, Ella. They were more fighting than agreeing. They were sitting down on the coach.

"You know I love you, don't you Tony." Ziva said, a shiver noticeable in her voice. "Yes, I love you too." Tony answered, not knowing where this went. "I'm leaving. I'm going back to Israel. I'm not coming back anymore. I'm so sorry, Tony." A tear ran over Ziva's cheek.

"What do you mean, Ziva?" Tony said.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm a terrible mother. I'm going to work for Mossad again. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"And what about Ella? You're her mother, she needs you!" Tony whispered.

"Make sure she knows I love her, I'll let my lawyer call you to make arrangements when I'm all settled in Israel." Ziva said, giving Tony a quick kiss on his cheek and going to their bedroom to pack her things. Ten minutes later she walked out of it, grabbing a picture of Tony, Ella and herself from one of the closets. She took a quick look at her sleeping daughter. "I'll make a quick stop by Abby, McGee and Gibbs." Ziva said.

"You don't have to do this." Tony tried to stop her, but he knew it had no point. "I really am sorry, Tony." She said, closing the door behind her.

***

**14 years later.**

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?" Tony walked in the room of his 16 year old daughter. Her room had changed a lot over the last year. The color of the walls had changed from a light pink into a bright green and blue. The walls weren't covered in posters of Winnie the pooh, but whit pictures of Ella and her friends and posters of her favorite pop stars. In one of the corners of the room stood a vintage make up table. Ella herself had changed a lot herself, more than Tony who's hairs had just turned greyer but Ella was quite beautiful. She had the long dark curling hair of Ziva, Tony's big green and kind eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had inherited her love for movies and her character from her dad.

"Does it look like everything's all right?" Ella screamed, her eyes were red from crying, "Why do guys do that?" Ella was obviously talking about her boyfriend since two months, David. "What has he done?" Tony asked, pulling Ella in a hug. They had always been close. "He cheated on me." She said crying. "Because guys are jerks. I'm so sorry sweetheart, I really am."

***

**June, two months later.**

"I'm not going this year. I'm sixteen now, you can't force me anymore. the judge said I could decided for myself where I stayed from the moment I turned sixteen." Ella stated, she was having dinner whit her father, after which she would get ready for a dance at school, her date was supposed to pick her up in 3 hours. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "To mum, I'm not going to Tel-Aviv this year." Ella said. "Why not?" Tony asked.

"Last time I was there, she told me she was married. She didn't even invite me to her wedding, dear god, she didn't even tell me she was engaged. I'm her daughter for heaven's sake." Ella was obviously mad at Ziva, and Tony couldn't say he blamed her, "She's still your mother, Ella."

"She left me when I was two years old, she just left us dad. For all I care, I only have one parent. She just walked away. She didn't care then, I'm pretty sure she doesn't care now." Ella said, tears were standing in her eyes.

"She loves you, you know that." Tony said, trying to convince her to go but he knew his daughter better than that. She was stubborn as her mother once was.

"I'm not going, it's as simple as that. And if you will excuse me, I have to get ready." She stood up and walked away, her plate still untouched.

Five minutes later, Tony went to her room. "Are you dressed, Ella?" he said, while knocking. "Yes, come in." Ella said. She was looking in her wardrobe, "I don't have anything to wear dad, you really should take me shopping sometime." Tony knew Ella didn't wanted to talk about it, he was carrying her plate. "I will, but you have to eat something, partying on an empty stomach isn't something you should do." He said, leaving the plate on Ella's desk and walking out of her room.

When Ella had left to the dance, Tony looked at his watch and called Jeanne, they were dating for a couple of months now and things were going well between them. Jeanne had two sons herself, they were a bit older than Ella and her youngest was also going to Ella's school bal which made tonight a perfect night to go on a date cause they both had busy lives and both putted their children first. "so, since both of our children are out tonight. You want to go out?" "I'm getting ready as we speak. The usual place?" he heard Jeanne saying through the phone. "I'll pick you up in an hour." Tony smiled, going to the bathroom to put on a clean suit.

***

**The next morning.**

"Get the director of Mossad on the line." Tony DiNozzo walked in MTAC, he now was a leader of his own team, fully complete whit a new Mossad liaison officer who caused more troubles than solved. But Tony was determined to get her a proper training, rather than just creating a killing machine. "Certainly, agent DiNozzo." The MTAC guy said, two minutes later Ziva David appeared on the screen.

"Agent DiNozzo." She said, clearly not happy to see him. "You need to get your liaison officers better trained, director. She's a good girl, it's only a shame the only thing she can do properly is killing." Tony had turned into a modern version of Gibbs these days, which made that most of the office respected him a lot. "I would suggest you writing that suggestion down and dropping it in our suggestion box, last time I checked, I was the director of Mossad, I make the calls."

"Your daughter doesn't even want to visit you this summer. For a director, you sure as hell do not have good people skills."

"What do you mean?"

"Ella's not coming this summer. Perhaps you should spend more time being a mother and less being a director."

"Why?"

"well, not inviting her to your wedding wasn't exactly the smartest move ever."

"Make her come than, I'm still her mother I have the right to see her."

"She's sixteen, I can't force her to come anymore, you know that. You know you're welcome here any time."

"Come on, Tony. Just get her to come."

"The girl needs a mother, not a two week babysit. I'm not cleaning your mess again. This one's on you." Tony finished the conversation and signed at the technical-guy that the conversation was over.

***

**3 years later. **

"How's college?" Tony asked his daughter. "Amazing, but incredibly difficult." Ella answered. "Being a doctor's hard work. How's Jackson doing?" Ella had met Jackson a year ago, he was 3 years older than Ella and one year from graduating as a lawyer. "Good, you'll see him tomorrow. Aren't you nervous? You're getting married?" Ella asked her dad. She thought Jeanne and her dad made a good couple, "It's the second time, for both of us."

"Is mum coming?" Ella asked.

Tony shook his head, he knew that Ella wanted to see Ziva very bad. But she needed Ziva to come, not the other way around. "I'm sorry, Ella." He said, pulling her in a hug.

***

**10 years later.**

To: ZivaDavid;

From: EllaDiNozzo

Subject: 'mum,'

_ Mum, _

_I waited 13 years for you to visit me. And still you haven't turned up. It's obvious you don't care. And why should you? You left me and dad 25 years ago. For 14 years, I saw you 2 weeks a year. I get it now. You never cared. Me and dad did great on our own. He's remarried now, you know. He sent you an invite, but you never showed up. _

_Well, I'm a doctor now, graduated two years ago, I'm an intern now. I'm also married, his name is Jackson and he's the best. You should now that, actually. I send you an invite. Who are you? Not turning up at your own daughter's wedding? _

_Well, I guess I should congratulate you. You're a grandmother now. Yeah, it's real. I have a daughter, gave birth to her today actually. She's sleeping now. So are dad and Jackson. Jeanne and my stepbrothers just left. I thought you should know. Her name's Louise. I'm not expecting you to visit. I'm done waiting mum, I'm tired waiting for things that will never happen anyway. You know I really loved you, I really did. It's just now that I realize that you never even loved me. _

_This will be the last thing you'll ever hear from me, I won't bug you again. _

_Ella._

When Ziva came at her desk she read the e-mail her daughter had written her. She started crying. She knew she had to be there all those times. But she also knew she wasn't right as a mother. It was better this way. Michael Rivkin, her second husband looked around the corner. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I will be." She softly said, letting him hug her.


End file.
